ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Oppositrix Unleashed
This is the first episode of Lyon 9. It's where Lyon finds the Oppositrix. Plot It starts where it shows a Highbreed talking to a larger Highbreed. The first one says, "Commander Breed of the High, I present to you the new gadget that can destroy Ben's family, the Oppositrix." Then the Commander says, "What can it do?" The first one says, "It has opposites of all of the original aliens." Commander Breed says, "Useless! The young brat could just fight opposite with opposite!" And then the Commander starts choking the first one. They fall against the door and the first one accidentally hits a button that opens the door into space. Then the first one gets sucked out into space. Commander Breed closes it and throws the device away. Meanwhile, back on Earth, Lyon sees the Highbreed and think it's a shooting star. He says, "I wish I could be a hero, like the fabled Ben Tennyson." The Highbreed lands deep into a junkyard, feet and legs only in sight. Back in space, a junk bot comes and collects the trash. He dumps it on Earth and goes back into space. Lyon was running to the junkyard by now. Lyon sees the Oppositrix, picks it up, and slowly drops it onto his wrist. "Awesome!" yells Lyon as he becomes Swampfire. He gets tired of throwing grenades, blasting fire, and controlling plants for a while. So then he tries to turn back into human, but turns the Oppositrix and presses down on it, thus turning into Opposite Swampfire. "This is new" says Lyon as he checks out his powers. Back at the junkyard, the Highbreed puts his feet on the junk and pulls himself up with a mad expression. Lyon decides to put his new powers to use, so he uses an ice grenade on juice to create a popsicle. He finds out how to turn back into human and enjoys his popsicle. He turns on his TV and the news is on. A young woman talks about a giant monster randomally appearing in the junkyard. It is the Highbreed. After he finishes his popsicle, he says, "I bet I could take that beast on." His mom and dad come downstairs, so Lyon quickly throws a pillow on the Oppositrix. Inconvienientally, the pillow turns on the Oppositrix and presses down on it hard enough. So then Lyon turns into Echo Echo. In his head, he thinks, "Uh oh, busted." But then he quickly thinks of a plan. Lyon's mom and dad walk into the TV room and yell, "Lyon?" Lyon, hanging on the ceiling as Spidermonkey, trying to sound his best as himself says, "Yes?" And then his mom yells, "We're going to pick up your sister and brother, Jessica and Robert." Lyon says, "Okay." His mom and dad leave. Lyon gets down from the ceiling and lands on the couch. He turns into Opposite Spidermonkey and leaps out the front door and climbs up the tree. He then uses web as a separater and separates a branch from the tree. He rides it as a snowboard downtown. Lyon sees the Highbreed attacking everyone. He turns into Nanomech, and then Opposite Nanomech to get attention. "Hey, monster!" yells Lyon. The Highbreed yells, "My name is Abdullah Breed the 3rd." Abdullah Breed punches Lyon. Lyon runs fast and does a smashing attack. Abdullah Breed fights Lyon, and then Lyon turns into Humongosaur and smashes Abdullah. Lyon throws things at Abdullah. But then, Abdullah kicks Lyon really hard and the power in the Oppositrix runs out. Lyon is laying on the floor, knocked out. The army comes and attacks Abdullah, but Abdullah just smashes everything. About an hour later, Lyon gets up. He yells as loud as he could, "HEY, ABDULLAH! I BET YOU CAN'T GET ME!" Lyon runs around, even though the Oppositrix is charged. Abdullah Breed keeps trying to stomp on Lyon. He finally does, but Lyon uses all of his strength to hold the foot up. Then Lyon gets smashed. When Abdullah raises his foot up, he feels something on it. Opposite Humongousaur is holding on. Abdullah tries to shake him off, but Lyon holds on and climbs onto his body. He then climbs up an arm and leaps onto both eyes of Abdullah, knocking him down as Lyon jumps up, turning back from Humongousaur to Lyon. Then everyone cheers. Lyon looks down at the Oppositrix and says, "This thing needs to chill out for a while." Then he walks away. But back up in space, a RNAlien, the opposite of a DNAlien is talking to a red Highbreed. And then the Highbreed says, "The next task is assigned." The RNAlien says, "What is it?" And then the red Highbreed says, "Destroy......Lyon......Niner." Category:Episodes Category:Lyon 9 episodes Category:Lyon 9 Category:Series Premieres